I think its time to tell you the truth
by Let's just see
Summary: Ricky decides to send an email to Amy while she's in New York to tell her about his feelings.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! First, I'd like to tell everyone that this is my first time writing on fanfiction, wich means im not really experience. But, I still tried my best ; please review to tell me what you guys think ! Positive and negative comments accepted ;) p.s ; English is my second laguage.**

**Summary ; Ricky can't handle the fact of keeping is feelings from Amy for himself. He finally decide's to send Amy an email of is feelings.**

**From : **

**Subject : That's it I can't do this anymore. I just can't ... I have to tell you the truth**

**To : **

Hi Amy,

I guess you're probally suprised about receiving an email from me, aren't you? Anyways, yesterday, when I spent the day with you and John, it made me realise something. Amy Juergens, I Ricky Underwood am in love with you. Yes, like that, it probaly seems a little bit ridiculous, I know. But, it is the truth. You remember _that _night, at band camp, I told you this might be the start of something big, well now it is big, bigger then a thought, but you know what? It could be bigger. And that's how I want it to be. You know why? Because I _love _you, i've never loved that way, and I never will. And it's not the mother-of-my-baby way. It's unexplaineble. For you, I want to be more then your baby's daddy who's a jerk that got you pregnant of your first child at sixteen years old. I want to come back from school or work, saying '' baby i'm home'', I want to taste your lips anytime I'm able to, I want to make you feel like the most amazing person in this world because ; you are. As much as I am jealous of Ben, I got to admit that he is the most lucky guy on this planet. I hope he makes you feel the way I always wanted to make you, because you deserve the best.

Love Ricky

After staring at his laptop for about an hour, reading and reading the email over and over again, Ricky finally decided to press : send. ''What a releave, he told himself.'' Ricky turned around on his bed to look at John's picture that's placed on his night table.

Meanwhile, in New York, Amy was looking at her screen saver ; a picture of her Ricky and John at John's birthday party. Then, she went to check her email before going to bed.

_**'' Oh an email from Rick..''**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi Guys, I just want to tell you that in my stories , im am totally ingnoring the BenAdrian incident.**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT :) **

**Summary ; Amy anwser's Ricky's email to tell him the way she feels about him being in love with her.**

'' Oh an email from Ricky .. ''

Amy opened the email expecting a picture of her son, or Ricky telling her that everything is fine and that him and Ashley are getting along or something, but no , it was an email declaring all the love Ricky was feeling for her.

A few minutes after reading the email over and over again, Amy was wondering what to email back. How would she look like if she would dump Ben, her first true love for Ricky, the jerk who ruined 9 months in her entire life? But in an other way, how would she look like if she denied the truth?

Amy was having a hard time figuring out what to do. Seens she was a little girl, Amy always heard people saying '' Follow your heart '', But in that case, her head and her heart were both telling her to do something way different. So, she decided to follow the key of love ; her heart.

**From : **

**Subject : RE ; I want to make this work, we **_**have**_** to make it work..**

**To : **

Ricky,

Words can't express my feelings, they just can't. But for you, I will try my best to make you understand how I am feeling at the moment. First, I have to tell you that after reading your email, I was very surprised, but very releaved and happy. Ricky Underwood, I Amy Juergens am in complete love with you. And that, seens the very begining.

You know, _that _day, at band camp, I felt something different, I felt something that was new to me ; I felt _love. _ Not only I felt love, I felt passion too. And that, I never tought I would feel, well, the way I did. It was the best thing ever. And from that moment, I knew, just like you said, that that was the start of something big, something wonderful. I was from that moment that I learnt how to use the word _love _in the right circonstances. So, thank you for that. You know Ricky, you took something away from me, something big, something that meant alot for me. Something that I had promised myself to keep till my married life would of start. Not only you took that away from me, you gave me something else, something that made me hate you for exactly 9 months. But that day, when I was in labor, and I saw you walk in the room, my heart just stopped. And I was the most happiest person in the world. From that day, the butterflys came back, and im glad they did. But you know what Ricky? I do not regret anything that happened. I do not regret having sex with you, I don't regret having to carry your child for exactly 24/7 for all that time because ; It was totally worth it. Now there is an other thing we have to clarified ; Ben. Yes I love Ben, probally as much as I love you, but it's a completly different way. And I am ready to talk to him to work it out, you know, with you and me, well only if you think working it out is worth it because for me ; it totally is.

True Love, Amy

p.s ; There's a flight in 2 days, from New York to come back, I was thinking about coming back, I miss John so much. I'm always scared when I'm not around, and I think we have to talk , face to face.

After sendind the email, Amy closed her email window and looked at her screen saver wich is a picture of John, his father and her.

_**'' Good night my little angels''**_


End file.
